Semiconductor laser diodes have numerous advantages. One advantage is the small size of the laser diodes. For example, an active region of a laser diode has a width that is typically a submicron to a few microns, a height that is usually no more than a fraction of a millimeter, and a length that is typically less than about a millimeter. Internal reflective surfaces, which produce emission in one direction, are formed by cleaving the substrate from which the laser diodes are produced and, thus, have high mechanical stability.
High efficiencies are possible with semiconductor laser diodes with some having external quantum efficiencies near 70%. Semiconductor laser diodes produce radiation at wavelengths from about 20 to about 0.7 microns depending on the semiconductor alloy that is used. For example, laser diodes manufactured from gallium arsenide with aluminum doping (“AlGaAs”) emit radiation at approximately 0.8 microns (˜800 nm), which is near the absorption spectrum of common solid state laser rods and slabs manufactured from Neodymium-doped, Yttrium-Aluminum Garnet (“Nd:YAG”), and other crystals and glasses. Thus, semiconductor laser diodes can be used as an optical pumping source for larger, solid state laser systems.
Universal utilization of semiconductor laser diodes has been restricted by thermally related problems. These problems are associated with the large heat dissipation per unit area of the laser diodes that results in elevated junction temperatures and stresses induced by thermal cycling. Laser diode efficiency and the service life of the laser diode are decreased as the operating temperature in the junction increases.
Furthermore, the emitted wavelength of a laser diode is a function of its junction temperature. Thus, when a specific output wavelength is desired, maintaining a constant junction temperature is essential. For example, AlGaAs laser diodes that are used to pump an Nd:YAG rod or slab should emit radiation at about 808 nm because this is the wavelength at which optimum energy absorption exists in the Nd:YAG. However, for every 3.5° C. to 4.0° C. deviation in the junction temperature of the AlGaAs laser diode, the wavelength shifts 1 nm. Accordingly, controlling the junction temperature and, thus, properly dissipating the heat is critical.
When solid state laser rods or slabs are pumped by laser diodes, dissipation of the heat becomes more problematic because it becomes necessary to densely pack a plurality of individual diodes into arrays that generate the required amounts of input power for the larger, solid state laser rod or slab. However, when the packing density of the individual laser diodes is increased, the space available for extraction of heat from the individual laser diodes decreases. This aggravates the problem of heat extraction from the arrays of individual diodes.
One type of a cooling system for a laser diode package utilizes microchannel coolers made from metals, such as copper. These laser diode packages are small, e.g., 1 mm thick, and have small water channels running though them. The water channels pass close to a bottom side of the heat source (i.e., the laser diode bar), allowing for efficient thermal transfer. Because typical microchannel coolers are made from copper, electrical current and water coolant reside in the same physical space. Consequently, the coolant water must be deionized. However, the use of deionized water requires all the parts that are exposed to the water-supply to be glass, plastic, stainless steel, or gold-plated. Parts that are not made of these materials usually deteriorate quickly due to erosion and corrosion problems. Accordingly, one problem associated with current microchannel coolers is that they require a complicated and expensive deionized water system.
Additional problems relate to the failure of certain emitters of the laser diode. Often, a failure of one emitter can trigger the failure of the entire laser diode. Furthermore, certain characteristics (e.g., temperature) of the laser diode can cause different operating performances of the laser diode. Because laser diodes are small devices and must be packaged small to provide high outputs per unit area, it is difficult to provide additional devices to help protect against failures or for sensing certain characteristics.
Thus, a need exists for a microchannel cooling system for a laser diode that provides enhanced cooling while providing the ability to make electrical contact with several control or sensing devices.